Metabee Love
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: A medabot fanfic pls. read....
1. Chapter 1

Metabee Love  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: HI! This is my ever first fanfic of the anime, Medabots. I like Medabots because they are the coolest and cutest things I've ever since. Talk about artificial intelligence. Here's my fic and hope you enjoy it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting with your first love...  
  
It was a bright sunny day. Ikki and Erika were off on a date, while their medabots, Metabee and Brass was hanging out by the river. Metabee was showing some tricks to Brass.  
  
Metabee: Here I go, laser cannon!  
  
He fired his laser cannons at some cans and they hit them all. Not a single can was left standing. Brass was a little impress and decided to give a try.  
  
Brass: Shooting is my specialty. I can beat you at shooting anytime.  
  
Metabee: Okay then shoot those cans.  
  
Brass: Here goes!  
  
She fired her laser cannons and like Metabee she never missed. After a while Pepper Cat came bringing news to Metabee.  
  
Metabee: hey there Pepper cat what's up?  
  
Pepper cat: Meow!!! I just saw Oceana down town.  
  
Metabee: Oceana?! Really!? Take me there. Come on hurry!  
  
Pepper Cat: Don't worry Metabee; she's still there. She's with her medafighter at a café.  
  
Metabee: I'm off to see my love. Oceana wait for me!!!  
  
And off he goes to see his beloved Oceana. Brass sighed and felt sad. Pepper Cat who has been very close friends to Brass, noticed that something was bothering her.  
  
Pepper Cat: Brass, something the matter?  
  
Brass: No... Not really...  
  
Pepper Cat: Come on, I can tell if you have a problem.  
  
Brass: It's just...well...it's about Metabee.  
  
Pepper Cat: Metabee?!  
  
Brass: I know how much he loves Oceana...  
  
Pepper Cat: I get it. You love him right?  
  
Brass: How'd you know?  
  
Pepper Cat: I can tell. Are you sure that he loves Oceana so much?  
  
Brass: More than you can imagine.  
  
Pepper Cat: Ohhh...  
  
Metabee has arrived at the café and there he saw his lovely medabot. He was all googly eyes as he saw the mermaid type medabot. Oceana turned around and she saw Metabee. She immediately went to him and hugged him.  
  
Oceana: Metabee, I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Metabee: So am I, Oceana. You don't know how I miss you.  
  
Oceana: I miss you too.  
  
Then Oceana asked her medafighter if she could spend the whole day with Metabee. Her medafighter said yes and Metabee jumped with joy. So off they went to enjoy themselves. As they were walking by the play park they saw Brass and Pepper Cat there. The two medabots went to greet them.  
  
Oceana: Long time no see Brass.  
  
Brass: It's nice to see you again. By the way this is my friend, Pepper Cat.  
  
Oceana: Your cute for a cat type medabot.  
  
Pepper Cat: For a mermaid type, you sure are beautiful. (Whispering to Brass: No wonder Metabee's in love with her.)  
  
Brass: (I told you. I have no chance against her.) Metabee, Oceana where are you two heading?  
  
Metabee: Well just a stroll around the city would be nice. (Holding Oceana's hands) I hope it will be fine with you.  
  
Oceana: Of course, I would love too.  
  
Metabee: Catch you later girls. Brass meet me at Ikky's house.  
  
Brass: Sure thing.  
  
The two medabots went off for a walk. Brass felt envy and sadness at the same time. She can't stop her feeling toward Metabee. Pepper Cat comforted her and tried to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Metabee and Oceana was enjoying each other's company.  
  
Metabee: (POV: I'm the happiest medabot today. It's so cool that Oceana's here.)  
  
Oceana: Oh, Metabee I just love the view of the city from up here.  
  
Metabee: Oceana the day is almost done. Let's do this again sometime.  
  
Oceana: I'm afraid there will be no next time.  
  
Metabee: Why's that? Tell me.  
  
Oceana: You see, my family are moving to another country.  
  
Metabee: What?! But why, what's going to happen to us? Oceana, I love you. I don't want you to leave me ever.  
  
Oceana: I'm sorry Metabee but my heart belongs to another Medabot and he's waiting for me.  
  
Metabee: Huh?  
  
Oceana: I better get going now. It's been fun being with you. Bye!  
  
Ocean left Metabee with a shock. As she walked away, he couldn't help crying (In a medabot way, I mean he doesn't actually cries). His heart was shattered and he felt that the whole world betrayed him. He went home with a sad medaface. Brass was there to meet up with him.  
  
Brass: Metabee, how was your day with Oceana?  
  
Metabee: (Sighed) It was great till it lasted.  
  
Brass: Huh?  
  
Metabee: I've confessed my feelings to Oceana but she said that she loved someone else. She's also moving away to another country. Oceana...  
  
Brass: Metabee... I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Then Metabee remembered his times with Oceana. He remembered how he first met Oceana. When she looked at Brass, he remembered something from the past. Oceana used Brass's body to locate her medafighter. He saw Oceana as he looked at Brass.  
  
Brass: Metabee, something wrong?  
  
Metabee: I just remembered that Oceana once used your body.  
  
Brass: Yes, it was necessary.  
  
Metabee: ahh... Well here come Ikky and Erika back from their date.  
  
Brass: Ms. Erika, how was your day?  
  
Erika: It was awesome. Ikky here almost knock over a large ice cream sundae.  
  
Ikky: Hey, it was an accident!  
  
Erika: Sometime your clumsy personality is what I like most. (Laughs)  
  
Ikky: Whatever!  
  
Then Ikky and Metabee went inside their house and Brass and Erika went home. When they arrived home, Erika noticed that her medabot had problems. So she started asking her some questions.  
  
Erika: Brass, you look like you have a big problem. What is it? I can tell by the look of your face.  
  
Brass: It's nothing, Ms. Erika.  
  
Erika: Oh no. Tell me. What is your problem? Is it about medabots? Robattles? Or parts?  
  
Brass: Well, it's about love.  
  
Erika: What?! I can't believe my medabot is in love. With who?  
  
Brass: Umm...  
  
Erika: Tell me!  
  
Brass: It's Metabee!  
  
Erika: Wow! You are in love with my boyfriend's medabot. Great! I'm sure you two look good together. But isn't Metabee still in love with that Mermaid type medabot, Oceana.  
  
Brass sighed and told Erika the whole story of what happened between Metabee and Oceana. Metabee also did the same thing with Ikky. Both Ikky and Erika were very surprised of the happenings. So that night, Erika decided to call Ikky. The phone rang and Ikky answered the phone.  
  
Ikky: Ikky here, who's calling?  
  
Erika: It's me.  
  
Ikky: Erika?  
  
Erika: Have you heard the story from Metabee?  
  
Ikky: Yeah so what?  
  
Erika: Okay. You see I'm glad it happen. Sorry that Metabee is heartbroken right now. But newsflash Ikky, Brass is in love with your one and only medabot.  
  
Ikky: Really?!  
  
Erika: Why don't we help them get together? What do you say?  
  
Ikky: I'm in. Okay what should we do?  
  
Erika: Here's the plan so listen up. I'm not going to repeat again.  
  
Erika told Ikky her plan and the next morning they went to Medabot land, a theme park that's all about Medabots. The park had everything, battle simulators, many medaparts, medabots, and medals in display. They even have rides with designs based on medabots. Erika, Ikky, Brass and Metabee went into the battle simulators.  
  
Erika: Okay guys this is going to be a simulation so you better give it your best. It will help you two train.  
  
Ikky: That's right. It will be a team battle so work together.  
  
Brass: Sure thing. Metabee and I have teamed up before and won.  
  
Metabee: All right. Let's get on with it. Brass get ready.  
  
Brass: Yes.  
  
Controller: Medabots ready. Time to robattle.  
  
The simulation battle started. Metabee and Brass were up against a dragon-type medabot named Raging Dragon and a Phoenix type medabot named Flame Bird. They both looked strong but Metabee and Brass was not worried at all. Flame Bird fired missiles at Brass but she managed to evade it. Erika told her to be careful and to shoot with the laser cannons. Brass's laser cannon managed to do some minor damage on Flame Bird. Metabee on the other hand was busy battling with Raging Dragon. Raging Dragon had a thick armor that was hard to damage. Metabee's laser cannon could not even scratched it. So Ikky told Metabee to get in close, he did so but he was blown away with one punch from Raging Dragon.  
  
Ikky: Metabee!  
  
Metabee: Dude, this dragon means business.  
  
Ikky: Metabee when he gets close use you specialty.  
  
Metabee: Got it.  
  
Erika: Brass keep shooting!  
  
Brass: Yes, Ms. Erika!  
  
It was a tough battle and neither team was showing any signs of giving up. Brass was now getting beat up by Flame Bird and Metabee was also having a hard time with Raging Dragon. Raging Dragon came in for a close attack but Metabee blocked his punches and he fired his Seeker Missiles. That attack did some damage to Raging Dragon but he still stand strong. Flame Bird attacked Brass with a fire attack and surrounded her with fire.  
  
Metabee: Brass!  
  
Brass: I'm all right. Metabee watch out!  
  
Metabee: Huh? Ahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Metabee took a direct hit with Flame Bird's missiles and Dragon Rage's laser attack. Metabee was severely damage and his left arm has stopped functioning. Brass was getting worried for Metabee so she started shooting from the fire.  
  
Erika: Brass you can still do it. Keep shooting at Flame Bird!  
  
Ikky: Are you ok Metabee?  
  
Metabee: I'm in big trouble. Ikky, what should I do?  
  
Ikky: (Seeing Brass in trouble) First go to Brass, she's in trouble. Help her!  
  
Metabee: Gotcha! Brass I'm coming.  
  
Metabee plunged into the fire and landed on Brass face to face. As they looked at each other faces they felt strange and it was a wonderful feeling. Ikky and Erika couldn't see them because of the fire. Metabee came to his senses and helped Brass up.  
  
Metabee: I have to admit Brass you're the best teammate I've ever had. You're no. 1 for me.  
  
Brass: And you're the best to me.  
  
Ikky and Erika: Guys let's do this. Fire with everything you got!  
  
Flame Bird and Raging Dragon was circling around the fire. Then Metabee and Brass positioned themselves to fire. They fired around the fire and managed to hit Flame Bird and Raging Dragon. Brass gave Metabee a boost and he jumped high and then he fired his seeker missiles on the two medabots and their functions have ceased. Brass and Metabee has won the battle. Together they jumped with joy. Brass and Metabee jumped happily with holding hands. Ikky and Erika noticed that and kept quiet about that. After that battle they went to the riverside to rest.  
  
Erika: Nice work you two.  
  
Ikky: You two work well together.  
  
Brass: Thank you.  
  
Metabee: Of course we are. Brass is just as good as I am.  
  
Erika: I'm glad you noticed it. Now we'll leave you two alone now.  
  
Ikky: Erika and I have something to do. Bye!  
  
Brass: Metabee, it was such an intense battle.  
  
Metabee: Yeah! Brass I have something to tell you.  
  
Brass: What is it?  
  
Metabee: You remind me so much of Oceana. I've noticed that my feelings for her are now fading away. I think I'm in love with someone else.  
  
Brass: And who is that?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: How's that for my first fic? Nice or corny? Tell me what you think. Pls. submit a review. Chapter 2 coming right up. Pls. read the next chappie No flames!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Metabee Love  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Hello! Medabot fans are you ready?! It's time for the 2nd chapter. Pls. read and enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots and that's final.  
  
Chapter 2: I'm in love with you...  
  
At the riverside Brass and Metabee was left alone by Erika and Ikky. Metabee was about to tell Brass whom he loves but they were cut off by Karen and Neutranurse.  
  
Karen: Metabee, Brass hi there!  
  
Neutranurse: Hello you two!  
  
Brass: Hi!  
  
Metabee: What are you two doing here?  
  
Karen: We were just taking a nice walk. Have you seen Ikky and Erika?  
  
Metabee: They were here minute ago.  
  
Karen: I see. Well then let's go Neutranurse.  
  
Neutranurse: Sure. Bye for now!  
  
Brass: Bye.  
  
Metabee: Now where were we?  
  
Brass: You were about to tell me whom you love?  
  
Metabee: Oh yeah! The one I love is...  
  
As Metabee was about to say it a Ninja-type medabot suddenly swipe Brass in a flash. Metabee took a close look at him and he demanded that he'll let of Brass.  
  
Metabee: Let go of Brass!  
  
Brass: Let me go, you!  
  
Striker: Hehe! MY name is Striker and as you can see I'm a ninja. I'm been observing Brass for a long time now and I decided to take her and make her mine.  
  
Metabee: You wish! I won't let you. Laser Canno...  
  
Striker: If you fire one shot at me then I'll kill her.  
  
Metabee: Brass!  
  
Brass: I won't let you take me away.  
  
Then Brass punch him and shot him. He took a direct hit on the head and Metabee finished him by his Seeker Missiles. Striker lost and run away from them. It seems that he belonged to a loser medafighter who has a major crush on Erika.  
  
Metabee: Are you all right? (Placing his hand on her shoulders)  
  
Brass: I'm fine.  
  
Metabee: (Held Brass's hands and looked directly at her) Brass the one I love is...  
  
Brass: Metabee...  
  
Metabee: Is you. I love you Brass!  
  
Brass: Metabee, I love you too.  
  
Metabee: That a relief. Good to hear that Brass.  
  
Ikky and Erika have returned and was happy to see that things have worked out well.  
  
Erika: I'm glad it worked.  
  
Ikky: They're in love like us.  
  
Erika: Yeah...  
  
Ikky and Erika kissed with their eyes close. Like their Medabots they were the happiest couple at that moment.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: The end. Sorry if that was short. I'm fresh out. Pls. submit a review and No flames!!! 


End file.
